je ne peux pas vivre sans toi
by sarah.naya
Summary: Bonjour je m'appelle santana lopez j'ai 17 ans et je vais au lycée Mckinley avec brittany ma meilleur amie, quinn, rachel, puck, artie, kurt, finn, mercedes, sam ect :D ah oui j'allais oublier, je fais aussi partie du glee club et des cheerios avec brittany enfin voilà mon petit train quotidien que je vais vous faire suivre dans cette fiction sur MOI :D 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

PDV santana :

Aujourd'hui ses la rentrée a mckinley, avant de partir je dois passer prendre britt' chez elle, je me réjouis de la voir même si on a passé 1 mois et demi ensemble presque sans se quitter, on allait dormir l une chez l'autre, faire les magasins et sans oublier nos petite nuit ensemble :) ( je pense que vous avez compris ). bon allais j'y vais au sinon je vais être en retard au lycée.

arrivée devant chez Brittany ( je sonne ) :

britt : hey ( me saute dans les bras )

moi : salut britt ça va ?

britt : oui oui (avec un grand sourire) et toi san' ?

moi : oui allais on y va ? En la prenant par la main

dans la voiture :

britt : en je me réjouis de revoir tout le monde surtout artie et mercedes

moi : oui moi aussi

Moi sourire avait disparue après que j'ai entendu le nom Artie, je le détestais celui-là. De un il me vol bitt, j'aimerais qu'elle soit à moi et pas à cette CHOSE à roulettes ( je n'ai rien contre les handicape ses juste pour ma fiction ) j'aimais brittany mais je n'ai pas encore eu le courages de lui dire en face mais j'ai peur de SA réaction et CELLE des autres.

Arrivée sur le parking :

britt sortit en première puis moi je là pris par le petit doigt comme à notre habitude et alla rejoindre les autres membre du glee club l'entrée du lycée.

britt' et moi : hey salut tous le mode.

tous : salut les fille ?

kurt : ça va vous deux ? (En me regardant avec un sourire en coin que brittany ne remarqua pas, oui kurt était au courant pour mes sentiment pour brittany, il m'a trouvée l'autre jour a la soirée quand je pleurais dans un coin, je venais d'apprendre que britt sortait avec cette artie alors j ai du tout lui expliquer de A à Z)

moi : oui bien sûr et toi kurt ?

kurt : oh oui je suis partis en France avec Blaine s'était magique.

moi : oh ses cool. qu est que j'aimerais partir avec elle en Europe (et oui j'avoue je suis jalouse de kurt)

kurt me prit a part :

kurt : et alors sa avance avec britt ?

moi : ben non pas vraiment pour le moment y a artie, faut que je m'en débarrasse de celui-là. stp aide moi kurt je tiens plus là si tu savais ce que j'endure stp.

kurt : écoute santana je pense que j'ai un plan.

moi : oui va y explique.

kurt : il faut que tu lu chante une chanson d'amour mais bon si tu n'es pas encore prête à faire ton coming-out tu lui chantera en cachette ou un truc dans genre il faut juste que tu choisisse le bon moment :) .

moi : merci kurt je te revoudrais ça.

Je pars rejoindre Brittany avant d'aller en math. Pendant le cours je papotais avec elle et a un moment je lui demandée quelle que chose :

moi : dit britt ce soir tu viens chez moi pour une soirée film ou peut être un peu plus … ( avec un sourire séducteur … oui ses vrais que j'ai déjà coucher avec britt mais depuis un moment quand on le fais je ressent beaucoup plus que de l'envie physique)

britt : non je suis vraiment désolé san' mais ce soir j'ai prévus d'aller au resto avec artie.

moi : a bin ok tempi tu rate quelque chose. (D un seul coup mon sourire avais disparue, encore cette artie qui gâche tout j'en ai marre).

le soir meme :

j était dans mon lit enroulée dans ma couette a pleurée toute les larmes de mon corps, je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps sans savoir si mes sentiment sont réciproque avec brittany mais elle aimait artie. Et rien que de savoir qu'il sont au restaurant et puis qu'il vont passer la soirée ensemble sa me dégoûté rien quand y pensant. A 22h35 je reçue un sms de britt', mon cœur commença à battre très fort avant même de lire les messages.

britt' : ...


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Santana:

message de Brittany:

britt': tu es chez toi ?  
Moi: oui pourquoi ?  
Britt': je dois te parler :'(  
moi: oui bien sûr je t'attends ma chérie.  
Britt' merci j'arrive dans 5 min

5 min plus tard j'entendis sonner a la porte, britt était en la prit dans mes bras et je l'ai pris part la main pour la conduire jusqu' a ma chambre. Arriver dans ma chambre elle a été s'assoir sur mon lit alors je fis de même. J'avais peur de se quelle allait me dire et si elle avait rompu avec Artie d'un cotes je serais contente mais d'un autre je serais triste car je ne supporterais pas la voir triste.

Moi: alors qu'est ce qu'il ses passer ma chérie.  
Britt': ben au resto ...  
moi: oui  
britt': ...

flash-back

PDV Brittany

au restaurant avec Artie:

Artie: qu'est ce que tu penses de Tina ?  
Britt': ben je la connais pas très bien mais je la trouve sympa pourquoi ?  
Artie: comme sa pour parler un peu du glee club  
britt': a ok  
Artie: et Santana ?  
Britt': tu la sais très bien quelle est tout pour moi ses ma meilleur amie, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle je l'aime quoi. Mes moments passer avec elle sont inoubliable :)  
Artie: euh tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu la ?  
Britt': oh non pourquoi ?  
Artie: tu ne peux pas aimer une personne comme ça, ses une garce personne ne l'aime au lycée. Toi tu es si gentille comment tu peux être amies avec elle.

Je venais de remarquer que j'avais vexé Artie mais tout ce que j'avais dit je le pensais vraiment. Voilà j'ai compris pourquoi je suis distante avec Artie, je l'aime Jaime Santana depuis tout ce temps s'était-elle qui me faillais pas lui mais je suis presque sûr que mes sentiment de son pas réciproque et j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction, je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre mais en même temps je serais tellement soulagée.  
D'abord faut que je me débarrasse d Artie il ne peut pas parler d'elle comme ça.

Britt': oh tu vas te calmer de un tu ne parles pas d'elle comme sa ok parce-que personne ne la connait comme moi je la connais avec moi elle est gentille et elle prend soin de moi et de deux ses fini entre nous Artie j'en ai marre que tout le monde la juge comme sa alors qu'on fait elle est différente.  
Artie: tu vas me quitter pour ça ?  
Britt': oui (je suis partie de resto en pleurant et ses-là que j'ai envoyé un message a Santana)

fin du flash-back

PDV Santana:

je rêve la, elle a quitté Artie pour moi, elle ma défendue, elle est amoureuse de moi.  
J était aux anges. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir devant elle et la première chose qui me suis venu à l'esprit est de lui sauter au coup et de l'embrasser tendrement un peu comme pour la remercier, elle me rendit mon baiser et elle me poussa légèrement sur le lit pour m allongé sur le dos pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à califourchon sur moi, elle prit mon visage entre ses main pour m embrasser encore plus sensuellement. Mes mains elle était plus voyageuse, quant à elle, elle déposait des baisers dans mon cou, j'en ai profité pour lui dire au creux de son oreille:

moi: mes sentiment son totalement réciproque, je t'aime britt.  
Britt': huuummm moi aussi :)

heureusement mes parent n'était pas là. Une heure plus tard nous nous sommes endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre, nous étions toute les deux sur un petit nuage.

BIIIPP (réveil matin)

j'ai légèrement ouvert les yeux quand j'ai aperçue Brittany qui me fixait. Mes yeux se sont directement plongés dès les siens et je lui dis alors.

Moi: je rêve la ?  
Britt': oh non, nous sommes bien toute le deux nues dans ton lit.  
Moi: je n'ai pas rêvé alors hier?  
Britt': non, je suis venue chez toi en pleure je t'ai avoué mes sentiment et on a fini par faire l'amour voilà ça va, ça te reviens.  
Moi: oui... te amo mi amor  
britt': ennnh j'adore quand tu parles en espagnol surtout pour dire sa... je t'aime moi aussi  
mais j'ai peur de faire mon coming-out a mes parent et au lycée.  
Moi: moi aussi mais au en reparlera demain, la seul chose que j'ai envie de faire ses de t embrassée.  
Britt oui tu as raison. (Rire)

j'ai eu juste le temps de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et la ma mère est entrée dans ma chambre, sous le choc. Je comprends elle nous a retrouvé nues en train de nous embrasser dans mon lit et elle avait surement entendue toute notre conversation d il y a même pas 2 minutes. Hier je n'avais pas fermé la porte à clé car mes parents devrais être au brésil pour leur anniversaire de mariage je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont là. Heureusement que Brittany était là pour m'aider à faire un coming-out improvisé.

Mère de Santana: ...

j'espère que vous avez aimé : p alors que va-t-il se passer pour Santana ? Bonne ou pas bonne réaction de sa mère ? Suite dans le troisième chapitre :) merci de laisser des com's :D désolé si il y a encore des fautes d'orthographes


End file.
